The present invention is related to compression caps, and more particularly to a compression cap assembly used in pipe connections.
Compression caps are well known for connecting a section of pipe or tubing to a fitting. The current method is a metal band that is positioned and crimped onto the end of a pipe or tube to secure the tube to a fitting. The pipe may be plastic, such as polyethelyne cross linked (PEX), or another suitable material. The cap is crimped using a specially designed tool. These caps may be used in a wide variety of applications including recreational vehicles, manufactured homes, marine crafts, stick built homes, and beverage dispensing machines.
A number of difficulties arise in the installation of conventional compression connectors. After a connector is placed on the end of the pipe, the fitting must be inserted into the end of the pipe and all three of the pipe, fitting and clamp must be physically held in place until the connector is compressed. The task of holding everything together requires two hands, and if it is not done, the fitting may pull out of the pipe or the connector may fall off the pipe or become incorrectly oriented on the pipe. These problems are exacerbated when the installation of a connector is attempted in a tight space, because the user may only be able to reach the pipe, clamp and fitting with one hand, leaving one or no hands to make the connection with an install tool.